


Fiery after battle bout

by DBGreece



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, F/M, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: Cherry and her Blaziken, Ruby, just suffered a defeat at the hands of a water trainer. Now the two are sharing some bonding time at the pokémon center motel. And things only escalate when Ruby gets out of hand.
Relationships: Bursyamo | Blaziken/Original Character(s), Bursyamo | Blaziken/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Fiery after battle bout

“Calm down idiot!” Cherry barked as she wrapped her Pokemons arm. “You know you can't take on water types right now, especially not while you're still recovering from last time.”

“Blaze!” The fire type huffed as he held still.

“I swear Ruby, what am I going to do with you?” She sighed as she finished her wrap. “There, now don't push yourself and that should be good to go for a few more days.”

The Pokemon rose to his feet and began stretching to test its limits. Within a few moments, it found that the bandages kept his emotions in check, much to his dismay.

“Kin kin!” Ruby growled as he stood over his trainer.

“I'm sorry Ruby there isn't anything I can do about that.” She responded. “For it to heal you need to let it rest without straining it.”

“Blaziken?” The Pokemon questioned as he looked down at her.

“Oh please!” She giggled as she gave his legs a little shove. “Just because you messed up your arm does not mean I'm going to help you get your rocks off.”

“Blaze.” He growled as he began reaching for her head.

“I don't get a say in this do I?” Cherry gulped as she looked at the growing rod in front of her.

Ruby simply shook his head as he placed his hands on his trainers head. With only a sigh escaping her lips, Cherry opened her mouth wide to accept her partner's cock into her mouth. In an instant Ruby had shoved the entirety of his cock into her mouth, letting his fur rub against her cheeks as he prepared to face fuck her.

Within a few thrusts, Ruby got himself in a familiar rhythm that he had grown accustomed to after years of ‘training’ with his partner. They might not fuck as regularly as the horny pokemon might like, but when you are the only form of companionship each other sees for months at a time when you travel, eventually you give in to your animal instincts. Be it out on the routes, in a Pokemon Center Motel, or behind a Gym after a well-fought battle, the two had done it in almost every way imaginable.

Feeling a small tap on his right leg, Ruby looked down to see Cherry gasping for breath with a face full of cum. Pulling back quickly Ruby got down on his knees and assumed the grovel position once he noticed his mistake.

Once the cock was free from her mouth, Cherry swallowed what she could before letting the rest drip down onto her clothes.

“What the hell Ruby?!” She yelled. “I thought we talked about how you are supposed to tell me before letting go in my mouth. What happened?”

“Blaze blaza blaze.” The Pokemon cried as he continued to grovel.

Cherry took a second while looking at the Pokemon begging to think. Then without warning, she let out a hearty laugh.

“You serious? You busted a nut thinking about how often we do it?” She giggled between breaths. “And here I thought you were supposed to be the big ‘Macho Blaze Kick of the Ring’!”

Ruby’s face grew red as he rubbed his feathers. Most people assumed he was a fairly straightforward Pokemon, only caring about one fight to the next. But in reality, outside of the ring he barely kept his head on straight.

“Alright well,” Cherry began as she waved off the last of her laughing fit. “Since you didn't get to enjoy that orgasm as much as you would like, and since I didn't get off at all.” She trailed off as she began taking off her clothes and turning her back to her partner. “Hows about you come over here and show a lady a good time?” She winked.

Ruby fluffed his feathers as he rose to his feet and moved over to his trainer. Lining himself up he wasted no time in thrusting his full length into the small trainer. The two moaned in pleasure at the sensation, it might not be new, but it never gets old.

Placing his claws on Cherry’s side, Ruby tightened his grip and dug his claws into her skin. Once he was secure, he began to thrust in and out of the woman's body, keeping his cock just inside her before slamming back into her. With every thrust, Cherry began to cry out in pleasure.

“Oh Arceus Ruby,” She gasped as she attempted to catch her breath. “Please don't ever stop fucking me!” She exclaimed as she buried her head in her bag.

“Kin kin!” Ruby groaned as he continued thrusting, using the woman's body like a toy as he moved her about.

“Wait no put me down!” Cherry screamed as she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

Before she had time to react, Cherry was being held in the air and turned around to face her Pokemon. Once he had finished turning her around, Ruby began to drop his trainer up and down on his cock, watching the bulge in her stomach grow and shrink with each thrust. Once the rhythm was set, Ruby brought his head down and began to kiss his trainer. Lost in the bliss Cherry let the Pokemons tongue wander her mouth as he continued to use her for his amusement. 

Eventually, though, all things must come to an end. As Ruby’s thrusts became more frantic, Cherry lost all sense of time and pleasure. With a few more key thrusts, Ruby began to shoot his seed into his trainer's body. With a final scream into the Pokemon’s mouth, Cherry began to lose consciousness as her body swelled from the cum.

Setting his trainer down carefully, Ruby fell to his knees once again placing himself between her legs. Extending his tongue out, he began to lap up the mix of their cum, swallowing every drop to help drain his trainer. It didn't take long for him to eat it all, and once he had he curled up next to his trainer.

“Love you, Ruby.” Cherry whimpered out as she fell to sleep in her Pokemons arms.

“Blaziken” Ruby softly growled out as he fell asleep protecting his trainer.

As the two fell asleep, the other trainers in the Pokemon Center Hotel let go a sigh of relief as they could finally sleep in peace.

~~~

In another motel room.

“Finally those two went to sleep.” Berry sighed as she curled up with her Blastoise. “Now the real fun can begin.” She grinned devilishly.

“Blastoise!” The Pokemon responded.


End file.
